Unsuspected Love
by Zakuro315
Summary: Risa's class takes a trip to an insland. No matter how much she hates it, Risa feels herself falling for Satoshi, who before didn't give girls the time of day...Rated M just to be safe...u never know what'll happen in the future.
1. The Island

**Ch.1: A sleeping angel…and The Island, Day#1**

Story so far: Risa, Riku, Daisuke, and Satoshi's class go on a 6 day, 5 night long trip to a small island. On the ferry to the island, Risa gets assigned seat partners with Satoshi.

"Kya! Risa, you're so lucky! I mean, you get to sit next to Satoshi!" one of the girls from the class squealed.

"Whatever, the only reason I'm sitting here is that I was assigned as his seat partner!"Risa mumbled as she looked over at her sleeping partner.

'It's not like I don't like sitting here...' Risa thought. '...it's just that...' She suddenly got very angry. '...all he's doing is sleeping! He hasn't said anything since we got on this boat!'

She clenched her fists. 'Besides...it's not like it matters! I love dark!' she decided.

Just then Satoshi falls over on Risa as the boat rocked. "Wah!" Risa yelped. Satoshi woke up for a couple seconds, just to roll back off Risa.

Risa blushed. "Ah?" Somewhere deep inside her, she kind of liked it when Satoshi fell on her…she liked… his touch. "No!" she said out loud. Some of her classmates turned to look at her, but she didn't notice.

'I love Dark! I shouldn't care about Satoshi or what he does!' she told herself. Risa stood up. "I'm going out on deck!" she hollered. With that, she stomped away from where the rest of her class was sitting.

Later on the class arrived at the island and started to file out of the ferry. "Hey you guys! Wait for me!" Risa hollered trying to catch up to her friends that were up ahead. As she was stepping off the ferry, she tripped on one of the steps. "Ahh!" she yelled. Just then, she fell over on Satoshi and they both tumbled to the ground. Their lips met in a brief but light kiss. Both Satoshi and Risa blushed (mostly Risa, who was as red as a lobster.).

"I'm so sorry Hiwatari-kun!" she apologized. "I should have watched where I was going!"

"Yea…" muttered Satoshi, "…you should have…" Risa felt a little anger rise in her.

"You can get off me now…" Satoshi reminded her. "Oh!" Risa blushed even more as she got off him. "Ok! Is everyone ready?" their teacher asked. And with that, the class headed for the hotel.

On the way to the hotel, Risa replayed the little events that occurred on the way to the island. Satoshi rolling over on her… the kiss…

Risa blushed at the thought. Someone slapped her back, it was Takeshi. "What are ya blushing for Risa?" Takeshi teased. "Did Satoshi tell you that you have bad breath?" "No!" Risa yelled. "You saw us?" she asked. Takeshi smirked. "Yes, and don't worry, I won't tell Dark!"

"Don't tease me Takeshi!" Risa yelled. "You're so mean. And since when did you ever talk to Dark!" she asked. "I never said I did." replied Takeshi. "So stop teasing me then!" Risasniffed and ran to catch up with her friends. "Sheesh! What a crybaby" Takeshi muttered to himself.

When they got to the hotel room, they were split up into groups of three for each room. Fortunately, they got to choose who they wanted to group with. Riku, Risa, and Ritsuko paired up together. "Risa? Are you feeling ok?" Ritsuko asked. "If you are, we can go down to the beach where everyone else is heading." Riku added. "No that's ok." Risa said smiling. "I'm not feeling well." She lied. "Oh… ok then." Riku replied. "Well you can stay here and rest then" she added. After Riku and Ritsuko changed into their swim suits they headed out to the beach with the others, leaving Risa alone.

After her sister and her friend left her alone in her room, Risa took a moment to think about things. She walked over to the window and looked out at her classmates, messing around and having fun in the sun (Hey! That rhymes! XD).

"What's so special about friends…about Satoshi?" Risa thought out loud. "I wish you were here Dark." She muttered to herself.

After the incident with Daisuke (see book #4. Sorry I skipped that part.), Risa went back to the window and let the hours pass until the sun was setting and everyone was started to come back in and have dinner and get ready for bed. After everyone ate, everyone went to the bath.

"Risa, are you coming?" asked Ritsuko. "No. I already took a bath when you guys were gone." answered Risa. "Ok…"Ritsuko said. Riku and Ritsuko got their stuff and left the room to go to the bath. On their way there, they passed Satoshi, who was just coming back from the men's bath.

"Oh! Konnichiwa Hiwatari-kun!" said Ritsuko and Risa in unison. "Hey…" Satoshi replied quietly, passing them to go back to his room, which he was sharing with Daisuke and Takeshi. The three continued on theirs businesses.

On his way to his room, Satoshi saw that the door to the Harada twins and Ritsuko's room was open. 'Guess they forgot to close it.' Satoshi thought to himself. Just when he reached the door knob to close it, he saw Risa sitting on the floor, crying. 'What's wrong with her?' he asked himself. Instead of closing it, he opened the door and walked inside.

Risa heard the door creak open and then close. She turned around, wondering if either Riku or Ritsuko had forgotten something and came back to get whatever it was. "Riku? Ritsuko?" she asked the darkness. "Sa-Sa-Satoshi-san!" she stuttered. Satoshi then appeared out of the darkness.

"Why are all the lights off?" Satoshi asked, still wearing his usual, serious expression. "Um…ah…" Risa sniffed. "…because I want them off." She clenched her fists on her lap. "Hiwatari-kun…" Risa started. "…may I ask u something?" Satoshi went over to Risa's bed and sat down. "What is it?" Satoshi asked, still looking serious.

"Has Dark ever…" Risa paused. "…has he ever said anything about me? When you are trying to catch him?" Satoshi stared at her for a long time. Finally he got up and walked to the window. "No." he said. "He never said anything…about you." Risa felt tears stream down her face. "He did talk about someone… it just wasn't you." Satoshi added. "Then who was it?" Risa asked quietly.

"It's…it's none of your business." Satoshi said somewhat coldly. "Why do you ask?" Risa stood up and looked at the floor while facing Satoshi. "Because…because…" she looked up. "Because I love him!" she cried.

Al of a sudden, Risa got up and rushed over to Satoshi and hugged him and sobbed into his chest. To her surprise, he hugged her back. "Satoshi-kun…" Risa sobbed quietly. "Why do you love him?" Satoshi asked. "Well… because… he's hot…" Risa started. Satoshi frowned. "…and he makes me feel wanted and I feel safe when I'm with him." Satoshi looked away, still frowning. "He makes all the girls that he meets feel that way." Satoshi muttered to himself, remembering the time where Dark almost kissed him when he was in disguise as a police woman. "What?" asked Risa, who stopped crying. She looked up at Satoshi. "Hiwatari-kun?" Risa squeaked as she realized that he was hugging her. Satoshi let go and walked back to the window.

"You know Dark won't be here forever, right?" Satoshi asked, somewhat calmly. "What?" Risa asked, confused. "As for me…" Satoshi turned around and walked up to her and hugged her. "As for me… I will." Risa blushed. Then he gently lifted Risa's chin up and kissed her. Still trying to figure out what was happening, Risa just stood there, letting Satoshi doing whatever he wanted. After running his hand through her hair, Satoshi slowly broke the kiss and let go of her.

Risa blushed even more. "H-H-Hiwatari-kun?" she stuttered. Satoshi looked sad. He walked to the door and turned around when he was just about to walk out. "Forget about Dark. I don't want you getting hurt." And with that, he closed the door behind him and left. Risa stood facing the door, where Satoshi had been just a moment ago. She flopped down on the floor.

Satoshi just walked out of the door when he saw Riku and Ritsuko coming back from the women's bath, on their room. They saw him. "Hey Satoshi!" Riku called out happily. "Why were you in our room with Risa?" Ritsuko asked. Satoshi looked away and put on his serious face again. "Just saying hello." He said bluntly and walked away. "Ok, well… thanks for keeping her company." Riku hollered. Satoshi didn't say anything. He just kept on walking.

When he entered his room, he was surprised to see Daisuke and Takeshi there, waiting for him. "Oh hi, Satoshi." Daisuke greeted him quietly. Takeshi got up from the floor where he and Daisuke and him had been playing cards and walked over to Satoshi and put his arm around him. "Hey, Satoshi!" Takeshi said grinning. "What'cha been doin' all this time? We got here fifteen minutes ago, and you left the bath ten minutes before we did!" Takeshi said jokingly. "You haven't done anything with younger-Harada-san, have you?" Takeshi smirked.

Satoshi blushed slightly and looked away so that Takeshi and Daisuke couldn't see. Satoshi brushed back his hair. "No." he said calmly as he walked towards his bed. "What made you think that?" he asked rather sternly. "Um, nothing!" replied Takeshi, a little taken aback. "Just that incident this morning…" Takeshi trailed off. Satoshi Changed into his sweat pants (No shirt) and got into bed. "That has nothing to do with now."

"Ok…" Takeshi looked at Daisuke, who looked back. "I think we should get to bed too." said Daisuke. "It's already past ten." He added. Then he and Takeshi got in their own beds too and turned out the light.

"Risa?" yelled Ritsuko. "Why are all the lights out?" asked Riku. Once they turned them back on, they found Risa setting on the floor, looking like she just saw a ghost. "Risa!" Riku and Ritsuko both ran over to where Risa was sitting. "Are you ok!" Riku and Ritsuko asked Risa, trying to pull her off the ground but couldn't get her to move.

As her sister and friend tried to see if she was ok, Risa just continued to stare into space, replaying things in her mind. 'What Satoshi mean when he said that Dark wouldn't be here forever?' She asked herself. 'And…' she put a finger to her lips and blushed. '…and why did he kiss me?'

**To Be Continued**


	2. The Beach

**Ch.2: The Island: Day#2**

**Warning:** This oncoming part never took place (just like part of the last one. He he.) and is just a part of my imagination. Even so, I'll try to keep the characters' personalities the same as they are in the series. (Well, what do you expect? It is a fan fiction.)

It was six o'clock in the morning when he woke up. For a half hour more, he just sat up in his bed, trying to wake up. Another half hour passed by. As time flew out the window, Satoshi thought about the incident last night. "Why did I do that?" he thought out loud. "Why did I kiss her…?" his voice trailed off. 'Stupid girl…' Satoshi thought. 'Head over heals for Dark… crying because he never thinks of her.' Then out of the blue, the alarm clock sounded. It was seven in the morning now. Takeshi rolled over and turned the alarm off. By that time, Daisuke was somewhat awake and yawning.

"Mmm…" Takeshi mumbled. "Time to get up! We want to be ready for when our class goes to the beach again this morning!" The tree of them got ready and headed out into the hotel's lobby, where they would meet with all their other classmates. After everyone that wanted to go to the beach showed up and the class co-leaders called role, their teacher walked them to the beach, which was just in front (or behind) the hotel.

"Oh wow!" exclaimed Risa in awe, as she looked at the ocean, glistening in the sun. "What a beautiful day!" Ritsuko exclaimed, also in awe. "Sure is…" Riku trailed off as she noticed that Daisuke had come to the beach too. "Hey, I'll catch up with you later." Riku noted as she left got up from where she was sitting. "I'm gonna hang with Daisuke for a while." "Ok!" Risa smiled. "You wanna come with?" Riku asked. Risa smiled. "No thanks. I'll be fine. Besides…" Risa stretched out on the beach chair that she brought with her. "I need to work on getting a perfect tan!" Riku sighed. "Ok. Ritsuko, you wanna join me?" "That's ok! I'm going to over there with my other friends." Ritsuko pointed. "You don't mind, do you, Risa?" "Of course not!" Risa replied. Riku and Ritsuko left Risa to be al alone, which she actually didn't mind at all.

Risa lay sprawled out on her beach recliner for about ten minutes. Just when she was about to lay on her other side to finish her tan, she noticed that Satoshi was sitting by himself on a beach towel, under a big beach umbrella that Daisuke, Takeshi, and him were sharing. Satoshi was sitting there reading while Riku, Daisuke, and Takeshi were frolicking in the water. Risa stared at Satoshi real hard. 'He's so hot and intense when he's reading…' thought Risa, as she watched him turn the pages of his book, looking cool and distant. 'Not like Dark though…' as she was thinking this, she saw Satoshi look up from his book and saw that she was still staring at him. Risa blushed and quickly looked away.

Risa quickly peered behind her shoulder. Satoshi went back to reading. "Phew!" she sighed. 'I need to quit thinking about him!' thought Risa. 'Just because he kissed me…' she stopped. 'Maybe he forgot about it!' she told herself. 'Maybe it was just some kind of a mistake! Yah! That's it!' she decided. 'Well, I can't just let him sit over there by himself. I bet he's lonely…' she thought. "Ok, Risa! You can do it! Walk right over to him and see if he wants any company!" she commanded herself. Then she got off her chair and started walking over towards Satoshi.

'Ah! What a nice breeze…' thought Satoshi thought as he looked up from his book again to look at the glistening ocean and feel the breeze swiftly blow his hair. Satoshi stiffened. 'There's someone behind me…' he thought. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Risa, standing behind him.

"Konnichiwa… Satoshi-kun." Risa greeted him quietly. "Ohayo… Harada-san." Satoshi greeted her, just as quietly as Risa did to him. Satoshi turned around, his back facing her. "Why did you call me by my first name?" Satoshi asked, looking at the ocean. "Oh! Um… I'm sorry Sa-, Hiwatari-kun. I guess I said it without thinking… heh heh…" Risa smiled slightly. Satoshi took a quick glance at her and then looked away again. "I don't mind…" he muttered. He looked at Risa again with a serious face as usual. "You can call me by my first name if you want." He said very quietly. "O, ok." Risa said. There was a brief, awkward silence before Risa decided to break it. "Hey… I thought you looked lonely, so I came over to see if u wanted any company." Risa told Satoshi. "Well, I wasn't." Risa sighed. Satoshi looked at again, with a blank look on his face. "You can stay here if you want though…" he mumbled.

Risa smiled. She walked over to him and sat down. She looked over at him and smiled. "The ocean's so beautiful, isn't it?" Satoshi nodded. "Yes." He said, still looking at the ocean. Risa hugged her legs s she sat, looking into the depths of the ocean. Silently, she asked: "H-hey… why did you kiss me anyway last night…?"

Satoshi turned to Risa and stared for a while, still looking as serious as ever. "I don't know. I'm not even sure why I did it…" '_Sure you did…after all, that girl is special to you.' _Krad teased. 'Shut up Krad…' Satoshi told Krad in his mind.

Bored, Risa got up and took Satoshi's arm in her hand. "Come on Satoshi-kun! Let's go make sand castles!" Risa smiled as she led him out of the umbrella and into the sun. Satoshi didn't say anything and just let her drag him wherever she wanted. Once in a good spot (according to Risa.), she plopped down in the sand, taking Satoshi with her. Risa giggled. "Let's make one together, Satoshi-kun!" Satoshi stiffened a little, still not used to hearing a girl call him by his first name. Risa saw the uncomfortable look on his face and stopped moving sand. "What's the matter?" she asked. Satoshi saw the concerned look on her face and smiled slightly as he brushed the strand of hair, which was in her face, away. "Its nothing." he said under his breath.

Risa blushed. "O-ok then." She said quietly. Satoshi went back to being serious. "Are we going to build a sand castle or what?" he said, his eyes turning emotionless again. "Oh yeah! Sorry, I forgot for a moment." Risa smiled rather shyly, but managed to act calm again. "Ok! Let's do this!" she said confidently. Then the two got started on making the sand castle.

After they finished, they just sat there for a while, looking at their creation. "Wow Satoshi-kun! It looks awesome!" awed Risa. "Thanks Satoshi-kun! Without you, I would have never been able too make this by myself." "No, you wouldn't." Satoshi agreed bluntly.

Risa got mad at the comment and tears started filling her eyes. "Why do you have to be so mean? After I came and stayed with you just so you could have some company?" she sobbed. Satoshi glared at her. "Do you really think that you would be able to finish a four-foot tall sand castle, with a working drawbridge and a mote all by yourself in less than an hour?" Risa stopped crying. She felt so dumb. "Yea, you're right. Heh heh."

Satoshi grinned a little. "You're such a dope!" he chuckled. Risa blushed. They sat for a few minutes in silence. The wind started to pick up. "Hey Satoshi…?" Risa asked suddenly. "Hmm." muttered Satoshi. "Well, I was thinking…" Risa paused to look at Satoshi. "I know this is kind of sudden but…" Satoshi's heart skipped a beat, although he wasn't really sure why. Risa continued. "…do you think that there's another Dark? But maybe a Light? The opposite of him?"

Satoshi's eyes got cool again and he turned around. "What makes you think that?" he asked rather cooly. 'Why is she bringing this up now?' he thought. _'Heh heh. Master Satoshi, go ahead and tell her. It won't do any harm.' _Krad stirred in Satoshi's mind. 'Shut up! I don't need your opinion, Krad.' Satoshi snarled.

Satoshi pushed his glasses farther up and studied Risa, who was still looking at him, a little nervously. He looked away again. "Most likely."

Risa grinned. "Oh wow!" By then she was off in her own world. "That's so cool! I wonder if he's just as hot and sexy as Dark?" Risa giggled. "I wish I could meet him!" she sighed as she thought aloud.

"Uh… Harada-san…" Satoshi started. Risa snapped back and realized that she was thinking out loud. "Uh…I-I-I…" Risa stuttered. "…I mean… it's not what you think." Risa blushed like crazy. "Heh heh." Satoshi snickered. Risa froze. Usually, Satoshi never laughs at anything- let alone smile… only smirk or grin. "W-w-what?" she stuttered.

"It's nothing." Satoshi smirked. _'OoOo master Satoshi! I think little Miss Risa really wants to meet me.' _'I'M NOT LETTING YOU OUT, KRAD.' Satoshi hissed. _'Aww… you spoil my fun. Let me out.'_ Krad cooed. 'Not yet. Not ever.' Satoshi growled.

Risa and Satoshi heard footprints dashing towards them. It was Riku, Daisuke, and Takeshi. "Come on you guys!" Riku panted. "It's sunset. Our teacher wants us to get ready to go out to dinner." "Yeah, we better go. We don't want to get in trouble." Daisuke added.

"What are you waiting for?" Takeshi beamed. "Last one in is a big bowl of moldy natto!" he shouted as he sprinted towards the hotel. "That jerk! He left us to bring all the equipment in!" Riku growled. "It's ok, Riku. Let it go." Daisuke tried to calm Riku down. Riku dashed towards the beach umbrella and the rest of the stuff. "Satoshi! Risa! Go on ahead; Daisuke and I will handle it." Riku shouted. "But…" Risa started, just as Satoshi cut her off. "Are you sure?" he asked. Daisuke smiled. "Yeah, go on ahead. It's no big deal." "Fine." Satoshi murmured.

Risa and Satoshi almost reached the hotel doors when Risa let out a gasp. "Oh, wait! I forgot my stuff!" And with that she dashed back towards where she left her beach bag, which contained her suntan lotion, sun glasses, towel, etc. When she gathered her stuff, she (finally) noticed that her beach recliner wasn't there.

"Huh? Where did it go?" she asked herself, looking around to see if she could spot it. She turned her head and saw Daisuke, carrying along her beach recliner with all the other stuff he and Riku also had to carry.

Risa smiled. 'Daisuke is so thoughtful. I'm sorry I turned him down, but at least he is happy to have my sister now.' She thought. 'He's a good friend.' A few seconds later, she heard the soft sound of sand shift in front of her.

Satoshi hunched over, hands on knees, panting. "Wow, Satoshi… you ran all the way over here for me?" Risa asked, somewhat shocked. He looked up at her with an intense look, one that made Risa's legs go week.

Satoshi grabbed her by the arm and led her halfway to the hotel, when he turned around and looked her in the eyes. "It's dangerous for a girl to be out by herself after sunset." He said firmly.

Risa blushed like mad. "Thank you…" she said quietly, looking away from his intense, but sincere gaze. Satoshi turned around and started the walk back to the hotel, again… this time, (unconsciously,) holding on to Risa's hand (she didn't notice either…--;)

As they neared the hotel's entrance, all Risa could think about was the time she spent with Satoshi. When they got to the hotel's back entrance (The one that faced the ocean), Risa paused right behind Satoshi, just as he was about to open the door. He heard her hesitate and turn around. "Naniga; what is it?"

Risa looked up at him and smiled. "Thanks for caring so much." Risa said, bowing. Satoshi slightly blushed. "Yeah…" his voiced trailed off. And with that, they both walked into the hotel lobby, hand in hand.

**Well, there you have it. Chapter2. Geez am I slow… heh heh. -;**

**Anyway, hope you liked it… at least better than chapter 1… I know I'm gonna get some complaints with that one. Well, what do you expect, to be perfect? It's only my first fan fiction ever. For all of my friends that read this before I posted it online, I'm sorry for the LONG wait. Well, see you all in chapter 3! Ja nae!**

**Zakuro315**


	3. Sudden Outbreak

**Unsuspected Love'**

**Ch. #3: The Sacred Maiden**

**Zakuro315: I want to thank everyone that has been supporting me so far and eagerly waiting for this chapter. I'm sorry it might be a little shorter than the past two, but hopefully that doesn't mean that it's not as good. smile well, see you in chapter #4! **

As they walked in, Satoshi and Risa were greeted by Riku, Risa's twin sister, and Takeshi. Immediately, Riku asked them why they were holding hands. Takeshi laughed as Risa blushed and she and Satoshi let go of each other's grasp very quickly.

"Anyway…" Riku started. "You two need to hurry up and get ready. Our class is going to the steak house for dinner in five minutes."

"I don't think I'm going…" Satoshi said. Risa looked up at him. "But why?" she asked

, gently placing her hand on his back. "Because…" Satoshi flinched. He groaned. The skin on his back felt like it was on fire. "Ugh!" he moaned.

Risa quickly removed her hand from his back. She looked at the back of his neck. She saw a really bad sunburn that seemed to travel down the rest of his back. "Satoshi-kun!" Risa yelled as she saw him haunch over in pain. She looked up at Takeshi and her sister.

"I'll take care of Satoshi. You guys go on ahead without me!" Risa ordered. Takeshi and Riku exchanged glances. "What should we tell the teacher?" Riku asked.

Risa grabbed Satoshi by his arm and started up the stairs. "Just tell her that I feel sick and want to stay in bed!" Risa yelled, as she hurried Satoshi up the stairs.

As they hurried up the stairs, Takeshi turned to face Riku. "Since when did Risa care that much about Satoshi?" Takeshi asked Riku. Riku stared at Takeshi like he had just something entirely stupid in another language. "Of course she cares for him! He's our classmate! Besides, Risa loves Dark!" Takeshi turned to walk towards the class and peered over his shoulder to Riku. "Whatever you want to believe!" he smirked, leaving Riku speechless.

Daisuke was just heading down the stairs after taking a really fast bath, when he saw Risa run up the stairs with Satoshi. Risa noticed him and told Daisuke what was going on, and kept on running up the stairs.

Daisuke stood watched them before heading back down. **"Daisuke… I think we might need to keep an eye on them. Sooner or later, Krad's going to show himself if Satoshi looses all control…just because of her…" **Dark said studying Risa and Satoshi, just before they turned a corner. Daisuke nodded. "Yeah… I was thinking that myself…"

Panting, Risa reached Satoshi, Daisuke, and Takeshi's room and looked at Satoshi, who was also panting. "Phew! We're here…" Risa exhaled. Satoshi looked up at her, since he was hunched over. "Really, I'm fine taking care of it myself." He said looking rather shocked that she was that worried about him. Risa shook her head and grabbed his wrist and headed into the room. "Nuh-uh. I don't think so. This is serious. Besides…" Risa said as she looked at Satoshi with teary eyes. "…How can you reach your back yourself?" she looked down at the floor. "I just want to help you Satoshi…" her voice trailed off. Risa looked up again and smiled a little and headed out the door. "I'll go get my sister's first aid kit." She hollered.

Satoshi walked over and sat on the bed and took off his glasses and placed them next to him on the bed. "She's over reacting again." He sighed, a little annoyed. _"Aww. Isn't that cute!_" Krad teased. _"She wants to help you master."_ "Stay out of this Krad!" Satoshi hissed. Risa came running in with the first aid kit and rushed over and sat next to Satoshi.

"It's a good thing my sister is always prepared for emergencies." Risa sighed, taking out the aloe. Satoshi turned towards Risa. "Why does she bring that stuff anyway?" Risa put an arm behind her head. "Because of me." Satoshi chuckled. "You're so clumsy." Risa glared at Satoshi and opened her mouth to say something, but decided not to. Instead, she opened up the bottle of aloe and sighed. "If you want me to treat your sunburn, you need to take you're shirt off." She said, blushing. Satoshi froze, stunned by the last words she said. "Wha-?" Risa snorted. "Fine. If you're not going to do it, I am."

Nervously, Risa slowly pulled his shirt off, careful not to let the fabric brush against his back. Once she placed his shirt on the floor, she climbed up on top of the bed, behind Satoshi. "Harada-san! What are you…?" Satoshi asked, a little surprised by how serious Risa was about this. "What do you think I'm doing? I'm treating your burn!" Risa huffed, still blushing at her own forwardness.

Slowly and gently, Risa began to rub the aloe on his back. Satoshi stiffened. The feel of Risa's hands on his bare back was foreign to him. Risa felt him stiffen under her and stopped what she was doing for a minute. "Um, I'm sorry, are you ok?" she asked quietly. Satoshi let out a huge sigh. "Yeah…I'm fine…" he muttered under his breath.

Risa continued to rub the aloe on his back. Satoshi took in a sharp breath. He couldn't stand it. The way Risa would glide her hands over his bare back so slowly and lightly…it sent tingles down his spine. Satoshi's heart skipped a beat. Krad was starting to stir. He could feel it.

Once she was done using the aloe, Risa smiled. "All right!" she said, putting the aloe back inside the first aid kit. She looked back over at Satoshi. "Satoshi-kun, I'm…" "Go." Risa blinked. "What?" she asked, confused by his sudden out break. "Go!" Satoshi growled. His head felt like it was on fire, slowly consuming his entire body. 'Stop it!' Satoshi hollered inside his head. "_Face it boy… you're falling for her. You've got the hotts for her." _Krad teased. "Shut up!" Satoshi fought back.

Risa could tell that something was wrong. "Satoshi? What's wrong?" she pleaded. Risa was about to touch hand when he knocked out of the way. "I said leave! Now!" Satoshi hissed, moving his hand slightly out of his face, revealing a golden-colored eye. Satoshi could feel himself transforming, no matter how much he didn't want to. All that mattered at that moment was get Risa out of his room so she wouldn't see or experience his alter ego, Krad.

Risa was shaking in fear. "This is the thanks I get for helping you? Fine!" she sobbed as she ran out of the room.

Other than the occasional moaning from Satoshi, the room was silent. Since Risa had left the room, Satoshi wasn't as anxious, only causing him to be stuck in Krad's form, but still in control. He sighed, glad that Risa didn't see him transform, but at the same time, felt a little guilty for scaring her off. _"Damnit boy… I almost had you!" _Krad hissed, upset that he didn't gain full control over Satoshi. "Yeah right!" Satoshi snorted. "Like I would let you take over so easily!" he snarled back at him.

Once he calmed down a bit, Krad's eyes imitated the same, emotionless state that Satoshi's did all the time, and looked out the window. "Risa…" Satoshi muttered, wondering if he should go check on her secretly, to see if she was all right.

Risa rushed towards her room, careful not to run into anyone on the way there. Once she reached her room, she closed the door behind her. 'What was that all about?' she thought to herself, still a little shaken up from Satoshi's sudden change of mood. She leaned back against the door. "Something's not right." She muttered to herself. 'I don't think Satoshi would just yell at anyone like that unless something was bugging him…' she thought. Risa yawned. She looked at the clock. It was almost 10:00, and her classmates should have been back by now she pondered. Risa let out a huge sigh. "Well, I guess I better go to bed."

After she took a bath and brushed her teeth, she walked over to her bed and got under the covers. Risa looked out the window at the full moon, which shone brightly in the night sky. Sighing, she turned over on her left side, facing Ritsuko's bed, which was on the other side of the room. "I know he's hiding something…" Risa murmured, before falling gently to sleep.

Satoshi (still in Krad's form) sat on the windowsill of Risa's room, watching her sleep peacefully. _"You've chosen a fine maiden Satoshi." _Krad smirked, staring at Risa lustfully. "…" Satoshi kept watching Risa a little dazedly, staring at her short, lacey, low-cut nightgown…

"_Satoshi, I'm shocked!" _chuckled Krad. _"The old you would have never thought of a girl in that way before!" _"…"Krad smirked again. _"You pervert."_

"…shut up." Satoshi looked away from Risa; a little annoyed that Krad could read his thoughts. Krad and Satoshi heard Risa stir. Satoshi whipped his head around back in Risa's direction.

Satoshi was in a trance. Risa had managed to kick the covers off of her in her sleep. Her hair was spread out all over the pillow… her nightgown was moved slightly up her waist, in result of her moving around, revealing her pink, lacey , bikini-style underwear…

Satoshi felt Krad's heart skip a beat. In order to get the growing bulge in his pants to stop, he flew back out the window and left Risa to continue sleeping. When he was a couple of yards away from Risa's window, he hovered in mid air. Satoshi looked at himself. Once he realized that he had changed back to his form, he let out a small sigh as his hair blew gently in the breeze. "…and you say I'm the pervert." He looked back in the direction of Risa's room before heading back to his own.

Risa awoke with start. The harsh, ocean breeze blew through the room and made her shiver. She looked at the clock, which read 10:15, then looked at the window. 'Since when did I leave the window open?' she pondered as she went up to the window to close it.

She was about to close the window when she noticed a single white feather on her windowsill. Risa picked it up and studied it for a while. She looked back out the open window towards the moonlit night.

The breeze flowed through her hair. "…a white father…?"

**To be continued….**


	4. The Aquarium:Part 1

**Unsuspected Love**

**Ch. #4: The Island, Day #3: **

**The Aquarium, Part 1**

**Zakuro315:  Once again, I would like to thank my friends and other people for supporting me so far. Here is the long awaited chapter 4.**

Risa awoke by the sounds of her sister and Ritsuko opening the closet door to get their clothes out.

Riku looked over her shoulder at Risa. "Come on, Risa! We're going to the aquarium today." informed Riku, putting on jean shorts and a t-shirt.

"Ok…" Risa yawned, rubbing her eyes and getting out of her bed and started to get her own clothes out to change.

"Yeah, I heard the aquarium is supposed to be four stories tall! I also heard that they have almost every kind of fish, or dolphin, or shark that you can think of, including a café!" said a very impressed and enthusiastic Ritsuko, who had just finished putting on her clothes, which consisted of a jean skirt and a purple tank top.

"Oh… that's neat…" Risa replied, talking more to herself than to Ritsuko. She finished putting on a pleaded pink skirt and a white, girly shirt and turned around to face Riku and Ritsuko.

"So how long will we be gone?" Risa asked, brushing her hair.

"I don't know… around 4 probably. I know we'll be back in time for dinner though." Ritsuko answered, tying the last pig-tail braid.

Riku put on a baseball cap and headed out the door. "Come on you guys, let's go!"

Ritsuko and Risa shortly followed, taking their purses with them.

"…and so Takashi said…" Ritsuko conversed with Risa, who seemed to be listening intently, but was actually in her own little world.

"… yeah, uh huh…" Risa absentmindedly replied. "…that was stu…" she paused as she saw Satoshi coming up the stairs, looking as though he just came out of the shower, but he was wearing pants. Risa noticed that he wasn't wearing his glasses. She continued to look up and down, watching the small droplets of water slowly trickle down his bare chest…

Risa blushed and tore herself away from his chest. 'I can't believe I was looking at Satoshi lie like that!' she thought to herself. She shot a quick glance on him. 'Now that I think about it, Satoshi's actually kind of hot…' she thought as she gave his chest one last look. 'No!' Risa stopped herself. 'I should be thinking of Dark! Not him…'

"Hey Hiwatari-kun!" Ritsuko hollered. "What are you doing walking around like that?"

Satoshi rubbed the towel on his hair. "I had to get a hand-towel from the lobby." He said, giving her his usual emotionless stare.

"Oh." Ritsuko smiled. "You better hurry up and finish changing; our class is leaving real soon!"

Satoshi sighed. "Ok…" he turned his attention to Risa, who was unaware that she was still staring at him. "Hey…" he greeted, nodding to Risa.

Risa's head shot up from Satoshi's chest and she looked him in the eyes. "Oh, hey…" she said quietly and blushing.

"Later Hiwatari-kun, see you in a few!" Ritsuko hollered. "Come on, let's hurry!" she grabbed Risa's arm and dragged her down the remaining flights of stairs.

"Oh, wow!" some of the girls in Risa's class squealed. "Come and look at these clownfish! They are so kawaii!" one of the girls awed.

"Yeah, it's pretty neat." Risa smiled. 'You now they sell those in pet stores dumbass.' Risa mentally insulted her classmate. Annoyed (although she didn't really know why…), she walked away from the gawking group of girls to another aquarium filled with angelfish.

'Oh, these are pretty neat!' Risa thought to herself as she watched all of the angel fish swim gracefully around in their aquarium.

"You look intrigued." A familiar voice behind Risa commented. She turned around.

"Uh, hi Satoshi-kun!" Risa smiled slightly. "I'm sorry if I did anything to make you mad last night- um, I mean, I didn't hurt you while treating your sunburn did I?" she asked a little nervously, seeing that he was staring at her very hard and emotionless.

Satoshi shook his head and stepped beside her and put his hands to the glass of the aquarium, studying the angelfish very closely. "… no. It's ok. I just thought that I as going to be sick and I didn't want you to catch whatever it was I had." Satoshi lied.

"Oh…ok." Risa said, also watching the angel fish.

Satoshi had to know something. Did Risa really think that creatures of the light and darkness could actually be 'good' or evil'? If she did find out about Krad, would she be afraid of the 'evil' inside him, or would she welcome him like she did dark?

"Hey… what do you think about these angelfish? I mean, there are two different kinds of angelfish in this aquarium- black angelfish and white angelfish. If they were real angels, do you think the black angelfish would be the 'evil' one or the white? Do you think that one kind could be truly 'evil'?"

Risa looked at Satoshi, who was still staring straight ahead into the glass, not looking at her and looking troubled. 'Why is he asking me this?' she asked herself. She sighed and answered anyway.

"I don't really know. Most people think that the dark ones would be the 'evil' ones, but in other cases, the white ones can be 'evil' too."

Satoshi's heart sank.

"But…" Risa added. "…I don't think any of them could truly be evil. I mean, sure both of them do 'evil' things sometimes, but does that truly make them 'evil'? Even 'good' people make really bad mistakes, but it doesn't make them 'bad'."

Risa smiled. "Besides," she added. "I know that deep down in everyone's hearts, they are actually good people, despite their appearances. And eventually, all will come into place with their lives and they will someday learn to love!"

Satoshi blinked. 'Wow. I didn't think she'd feel that way.' He thought, shocked and happy at the same time, thinking that Risa might actually not hate Krad if she met him; she might be the one to set him free.

"Uh…"

"Oh, I'm sorry! I'm being weird aren't I?" asked a flustered Risa.

"No… not at all." Satoshi smirked.

"Risa! Satoshi! We're going upstairs to the dolphin exhibit!" shouted a happy and smiling Daisuke.

"Coming!" hollered Risa, running in the direction of him, Takeshi, and Riku.

"_You're falling for, Satoshi."_ smirked an interested Krad. "Shut up!" Satoshi yelled mentally at Krad, not denying his last comment.

Satoshi brushed his bangs back and sighed. "It's going to be a long day…"

At the dolphin exhibit on the 2nd floor, Daisuke quietly watched Risa and Satoshi, who were talking about something funny, for Risa was laughing really hard and Daisuke could have sworn he saw Satoshi smirk a couple of times.

"Dark, I think we really need to keep an eye on them today, especially Satoshi." said a weary Daisuke.

"**Yeah… Krad might actually show himself today…"** Dark muttered more to himself than to Daisuke.

"Who's that?" Daisuke asked.

"**You'll find out soon enough." **said Dark.

'Oh… that must be the "light" darkness in his heart.' Daisuke realized.

"…I can't believe one of one of your officers was actually that stupid!" giggled Risa, as apposed to Satoshi, who thought it was more stupid than funny.

"…"

"Risa!" Ritsuko cried and snuck up on Risa and grabbed her by the arm.

"Wah! Ritsuko, don't scare me like that!" Risa jumped.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry. Listen- we're heading into the gift shop now!" Ritsuko squealed.

"What? We haven't even seen the sharks yet!" Risa stated a little irritated.

"Sensei told us that the shark exhibit is being cleaned, so we'll just go into the gift shop and then go into the café on the 4th floor (the fish are on the 1st floor, dolphins 2nd, and sharks 3rd.)." Ritsuko replied, dragging Risa along with her into the elevator to go to the gift shop on the 1st floor (it's next to the fish exhibit.).

"Sorry Satoshi-kun! I'll see you in the gift shop!" Risa hollered.

Satoshi nodded, looking like his usual emotionless self and headed towards the same place in his own pace.

"Wow, how pretty!" squealed the distracted Risa, gawking at a necklace with a silver angelfish charm with a pearl in the middle of the fish.

Someone tapped her shoulder. It was Daisuke.

"Oh, hey Risa!" Daisuke smiled sheepishly and putting his arm behind his head. "Can I talk to you about something?"

Risa blinked. "What about?"

Daisuke made a gesture to her to follow him over to a small counter in the other side of the shop, away from most of the people. "Just come here."

When they got over there, Daisuke quietly whispered. "You need to be careful around Satoshi."

Risa stared at Daisuke like he just said something to offend her. "Why? What are you talking about?" Risa asked in a loud whisper.

Daisuke shook his head and looked away. "He's hiding something that would be best if you were not to find out."

"What?" Risa's voice got even louder, a look of confusion riding on her face.

Daisuke sighed and turned to leave. "Look, just keep your guard up anytime you are around him. That's all I'm asking from you."

Risa just stared as he walked away, rejoining Riku and the others. She replayed the previous conversation she just had in her head. She thought that she shouldn't think about it now and save it for later when she was trying to sleep later on in the night. She sighed and decided to keep browsing through the store.

'Oh, this looks cute.' Risa thought to herself as she looked at a white, frilly sundress that was sleeveless. She decided to go try it on in the girt shop's dressing room. As soon as she was done trying on the dress, she came out of the dressing room to look at it in the mirror to see how it looked.

"Hey Riku! Does this look good on me?" she asked, turning around to see if her sister was somewhere near her, but she nor any of her other classmates where in sight.

'Oh no! They left without me!' Risa panicked, frantically looking around the store to see if she was really alone. Suddenly, someone put a hand on her shoulder.

"You know… the class left to go to the café upstairs ten minutes ago." said an icy voice.

"Satoshi-kun!" Risa cried, spinning around and buried her head into his chest. "I thought you guys went back to the hotel without me!" her voice quivered as she gripped his shirt. Satoshi's heart skipped a beat.

"… We should go back to our class now." Satoshi said, slowly pushing her away. "Hurry up and change. I'll buy you the dress."

Surprised, Risa looked up at him. "But…"

Satoshi smirked. "I mean it. It's on me."

After Risa got changed and Satoshi paid for the dress, they decided to take the elevator. They walked silently until they got to the elevator.

"Um… Satoshi-kun…thank you." Risa said quietly as they followed a huge crowd onto the elevator. Satoshi's heart skipped another beat.

"…you're welcome."

When the doors closed, the elevator suddenly became very packed and hard to move around in. Satoshi and Risa were stuck in the middle of all the people and stood chest-to-chest, not even having room to move their arms or head. The elevator had a jerk-start, making Risa fall unwillingly into Satoshi's arms, locking them in a hold.

'Ung! This is so close!' Satoshi yelled inside his head. He shivered as he felt her breath tease his neck and her hips and breasts rub up against him, making the growing bulge in his pants harden with lust. Risa felt the growing bulge in Satoshi's pants brush up against her inner thigh and blushed.

Satoshi drew in a breath as his heart raced. This time he had no control over the beast inside him. As soon as the elevator opened its doors to the 4th floor, Satoshi tore away from Risa and dashed out.

"Satoshi!" Risa cried out as she watched him sprint out of her sight. 'What's happening?' she questioned herself, sensing that something was terribly infact, wrong.

**To be continued…**

**Bwua ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! A cliff hanger! Aren't I just evil? XD Anywayz, sorry for the long wait. Schools back in session so it might take me longer to update until summer. Ja nae (oh! And please read my other fan fiction, Stay By My Side. It's a Fruits Basket one with a KyoxTohru pairing.)!**

**Zakuro315**


	5. The Aquarium:Part 2

**Unsuspected Love **

** Chapter #5: The Island, Day #3:**

** The Aquarium, Part 2 **

**Zakuro315: bows head I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry for making you all wait! I had a very busy summer, and had some family issues and after school activities, so I'm once again, very sorry for the wait! I'm sick right now, so I'm doing this as I stay home from school. So, hope you all enjoy this long-awaited chapter!**

"Satoshi!" Risa cried out, trying to find her way through the crowd in the elevator.

"Damnit!" Satoshi cursed, as he ran out the elevator, running into the restroom, and slamming the door behind him. He slumped to the floor, gasping for air as he held onto the edge of the sink. Feeling a burning sensation in his heart, he griped his chest.

"_You can't contain me for much longer, boy!" _sneered an impatient Krad.

"Shut up you sick bastard!" Satoshi hissed, still gasping for air, the burning sensation growing throughout his entire body, enveloping him.

"Ung…" Satoshi moaned, in pain from the increasing amount of pain in his upper back.

"_You can't escape me!"_ said Krad, his eyes reflecting amusement.

"Gyaaaa!" Satoshi cried out, as white wings ripped through the skin on his back, making blood trickle down his back. Satoshi winced in pain. He let go of the sink and grabbed both arms, keeling over to face the floor, as the already unbarring pain became worse. His glasses fell to the floor. A bright gold light surrounded him, concealing him as he transformed into the one person he hated the most. Krad.

"Satoshi-kun! Satoshi-kun!" yelled Risa, who had finally gotten out of the elevator, and was frantically searching for Satoshi.

"Satoshi-kun! Where are you?" Risa hollered. Just when she was about to run around a corner, she bumped into someone familiar.

"Ite…" Risa rubbed her head. "Ore? Ah! Niwa-kun! Gomen nasai! I didn't see you there!" Risa apologized, bowing her head. She opened one eye to look at him. Daisuke put one arm behind his head and gave her one of his dorky smiles.

"No really, it's my fault too; I wasn't looking where I was going." Daisuke said, and then looked at Risa, who looked very pale at the moment.

"Nee, Risa, what happened to you? You look worried." asked a curious Daisuke.

Risa looked up at him with tears building up in her eyes and grabbed his shoulders.

"Niwa-kun! Something's wrong with Satoshi-kun! As soon as the elevator got to this floor, he dashed out like something was trying to kill him!" Risa explained, her voice quivering a little bit.

"Please, I know something's wrong! We have to find him!" Risa pleaded. Daisuke nodded and got up; helping Risa to her feet, then ran off to find Satoshi. Risa watched Daisuke round the corner from where she had just come from. 'I hope Niwa-kun finds Satoshi-kun!' Risa thought. And with that, she continued her search for Satoshi.

"**_He's in the restroom."_** said Dark. Daisuke nodded. "Okay…"

"Krad…you stupid bastard…" was all that Satoshi said before Krad took over him completely, putting Satoshi in a temporary sleep inside Krad's mind.

_BANG!_

The restroom door crashed open, revealing an angry Dark.

"**_Krad!"_** bellowed Dark, storming over to Krad and grabbing him by the collar of his coat.

Krad smirked.

"_Oh my dear Dark, I believe I just wanted to have SOME FUN!"_

Krad places a hand on Dark's chest and a beam of golden light shoots through his hand, sending Dark flying through the wall. Dark falls to the ground. People start to shriek and cry, running out of the building, leaving the two to finish their fight.

"_DAARRK!"_ hollered Krad, flying through the hole in the wall from where Dark had crashed through. Dark got back up on his own two feet.

"_Why do you always have to get in my way?"_ questioned an irritated Krad, punching Dark in the gut, making him fall to the ground once more.

Dark coughed and gasped for air, the wind knocked out of his lungs. Once he could breathe again, he jumped back on his feet and charged at Krad.

"…_**Because you always end up hurting innocent people in your stupid acts!"**_

Dark elbowed Krad in the face, making Krad crash into one of the café's tables. Dark walked up to Krad, who was trying to pick himself up, then shot off a large, purple beam of darkness, sending Krad crashing through the window.

"Don't go too hard on him, Dark! Satoshi's inside of him!" Daisuke reminded Dark.

Dark sighed, flying after Krad. **_"Yeah, yeah, I know…"_** said Dark.

_At the same time…:_

Now outside the aquarium on account of being carried off with the frantic crowds, Risa continued her search for Satoshi, thinking that he must have followed the crowds outside as well.

"Hmm…I wonder where Satoshi-kun is…" Risa thought out loud.

"Risa!"

"Ore?" Risa turned around to find her sister, along with the rest of the class, dash up to her.

"Risa, are you ok?" asked a concerned Riku.

Risa nodded. "I'm fine, but have any of you seen Hiwatari-kun?"

Riku, Takeshi, and Ritsuko all exchanged worried glances. "No, we haven't. We thought that he might be with you since you were with him last." said Ritsuko.

Risa gave a weak smile. "Well, I was, but then he ran off somewhere, and I haven't seen him since!" Risa scanned her classmates.

"Nee…where's Daisuke…?"

Before anyone could answer, somewhere, someone shrieked. "Look up there!" cried a middle–aged woman, pointing up to right of the fourth floor.

Several windows shattered as an angel with white wings crashed through, though regaining control just as the angel with black wings chased after him.

"Dark-san!" Risa gasped, realizing who the black–winged angel was.

Dark and Krad continued to fight. After fighting for almost fifteen minutes, they started to wear out, both determined not to lose.

Both Dark and Krad charged at one another, locking hands, trying to push each other into the nearest object.

Krad leaned forward and whispered in Dark's ear. _"You know, if you get rid of Daisuke, you can keep his body, free to do whatever you want, without anyone to keep you from doing it and getting in your way…"_

Dark gritted his teeth. **_"Of course I know, but do I care? No, because Daisuke and I are partners!"_** Dark overpowered Krad and pushed him aside.

"**_Because we are going to defeat the curse together!"_** and said, Dark rose above Krad and gave him one last powerful explosion of his power and sent Krad crashing through the 1st floor window.

"Is he coming back?" asked a concerned Daisuke.

Dark shook his head slowly. **_"No, he shouldn't be appearing anywhere for a while…my last spell on him was a powerful one. He shouldn't recover for a couple days…"_** Dark paused. Remembering that Daisuke also was also under the influence of the spell.

"_**Man! I'm sorry Daisuke! I completely forgot that you would be affected by the spell! Are you ok?"**_

Daisuke nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine. More importantly, we need to see how Hiwatari's holding up."

"**_I don't know. Probably not too well, I guess. The spell might have had more of an impact on him than it did Krad, but we should leave him be for now…if anyone catches you near him right now…after all that's happened…it'd look suspicious, so we'd better go…"_**

Daisuke nodded, a little hesitant on his answer. "…ok…"

Risa clapped her hands over her mouth as she watched her beloved Dark fly off after sending the white-winged angel crashing through the 1st floor window. Even though she really wanted to see Dark, she also wanted to see mysterious white-winged angel.

Risa tore away from her classmates and headed towards the aquarium.

"Excuse me! Excuse me! I need to get in there!" Risa cried out as she made her way through the confused and horrified crowd and headed towards the entrance, ignoring the orders from the police to not enter the building.

'Hang on there! I'm coming!' Risa thought to herself as she dashed into the aquarium.

'…where am I…?' Satoshi wondered, as he slowly opened his eyes to find himself slumped in front of a now shattered angel fish display, the feeling of broken glass cutting through his skin.

"Stupid bastard…" Satoshi though aloud, fixing his gaze on the floor.

The sound of pattering footsteps echoed throughout the hallway. They stopped when they entered the room.

"S-Satoshi-kun?" Risa stared in disbelief. Every where she looked, there were shards of broken glass. Along the broken glass with dozens of white feathers pooled around him, was Satoshi. When Risa saw this, she gasped, she was not even sure herself if it was because she was relieved to see him, or horrified to find him where the white-winged angel should have been.

Risa's eyes filled up with tears. "Satoshi-kun!" Risa cried, running over to him to sit by his side. "I thought I'd never find you!" she cried even more, cupping his face with her hands so that she could look him in the eyes. Satoshi's eyes were still fixated on the floor, as of unaware of Risa's presence.

"Satoshi-kun?" Risa sniffed, sensing that there was something wrong.

"Ri…sa…" Satoshi whispered his sight fading. Just as Risa was going to ask him if he was alright, Satoshi lost consciousness.

"Satoshi-kun?" Risa shook Satoshi.

"Satoshi-kun!"

**To Be Continued…**

**Ah, man! I'm tired. Stayed up till 2 in the mornin' on a school night to do this. Well, hoped you liked this chapter. Well, until next time, this is Zakuro315, signing off.**

**Zakuro315**


End file.
